


Spooky Scary Vamparettes

by ZChan



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Comedy, Cosplay, Easter Eggs, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horror, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZChan/pseuds/ZChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween party. Ectoplasm. Everything went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky Scary Vamparettes

                “No.” Spencer groaned tossing a green Frankenstein costume. “Too angry.” For every other outfit he picked up, he had an excuse not to wear it. _The Wolf_ was too hairy, _The Dracula_ was too bloody, _The Skeleton_ was too last episode, and _The Devil_ was too babyish. None of these are good enough! He growled.

When he tossed that last outfit out the closet, Billy floats up through the floor in a pink dress with pink hair in a bubble gum texture. Billy was just as anxious about this Halloween, trying to find the perfect outfit that is both creative and reflective of his beauty. He tried on many in his super special closet, for now settling with this one. He still feels a little unsure if this is the right costume, but he can look at the mirror and still say he’s gorgeous.

                Oh, who is he kidding? He’s gorgeous no matter what!

Saying, “I feel so pretty today, just like every day,” he held his face in his hands and smiled to himself. Then, he watched Spencer toss over a black and white jumpsuit with a D in the center saying it was too predictable. His moment in self-praise was interrupted by Spencer since he’s not usually this precise about clothing. Well he is fussy about what he puts on, but he normally finds the simplest thing in his closet and moves on with his life. Blinking he floats over to the frustrated little cousin. “What’s up, Spenderman?”

                “I can’t find a costume to wear for the Halloween party at the Wi-Fri.” Spencer said angrily. “I finally got Mallory to go on a date with me using my irresistible method of persuasion—”

 

* * *

                In a distance past, Spencer has a lovely lady named Mallory by the leg, and while he’s begging with tears and sorrow he is being dragged across the room while she’s trying to move her leg.

“PLEASE! GO ON A DATE WITH ME, PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! COME ON! FOR ONCE JUST DATE ME! **_ONCE_**!” This goes on until she says yes. “Really?”

“Yes, I’ll go to the dance with you, just let go of me, please.”

Spencer sets her free, remembering to say his magic words, “Thank you!” with a smile.

Mallory runs for her dear life.

 

* * *

 

                “—and I want to have the best costume in the whole dance. I don’t want her to regret it by looking like a…jack monkey…”

                “What’s the problem? You got, like, a _bagillion_ to choose from.” Billy looked back at the literal mountain of clothes taking up half of the room. Spencer doesn’t have many combinations of clothing and there’s limited occasions that are appropriate for the clothes he has, but darn you for saying he’s not prepared for Halloween.

                Spencer slouched, having a strong sense of defeat on his shoulders. He wants to make this night just right with the right costume, and fate can’t find one for him that feels like something Mallory would be impressed by. He saw each one and thought of something a typical country bumpkin like him would wear, feeling ashamed that the option to buy this load of crud slipped his mind. “I have a bagillion _lame_ ones to choose from you mean. None of the costumes I have are good enough.”

                Billy opened his mouth.

                “Yes, I know you have some costumes.”

                Billy opened his mouth again.

                “No, I don’t to borrow them.”

                “Why not? Do you realize these are _The Cobra’s_ pieces you’re getting here, dude? Once in a life time opportunity knocking at your door right now.”

                “Billy, I know a scary guy with scary costumes when I see one, and knowing you, you probably have the lamest costumes money could buy.” Spencer stood up and walked away from his closet, leaving Billy with his mouth a gap.

                While Spencer grabbed his covers on his bed, considering maybe becoming a ghost this Halloween, Billy floats up to him with an angry princess scowl. “What makes you think I have lame costumes?”

                Spencer gave him a quick body check having a dry expression on his face.

                Billy crossed his arms and turned his back to Spencer, being sure to add a hair flip and scoff. “You’re just jealous because I’m pretty.”

                Spencer flopped the covers over his head. His voice was vaguely audible through the night sheets. “I appreciate the offer, but I’m sure I can get better. Now can ya get a bro some scissors?”

                Billy stretched his hand until he reached the other side of the wall and pulled back with a shelf full of trophies in hand. They sparkled gold in the moonlight and nearly blinded the two bros. “I’ll have _you_ know that I was nominated for the Annual October Entertainers Gathering for best Halloween costume and won ten years in a row by a landslide!”

                Lifting the covers out of his way, he stared at Billy’s trophy collection with awe. He wasn’t kidding! Billy really did know his stuff. But then again… “You didn’t bribe the judges, did you?”

                Billy gasped. “What kind of lying, _cheating_ **villain** do you take me for?”

                Spencer stared at him.

                Billy rolled his eyes. “Okay, I _might_ have did it _once_ …”

                Staring.

                “Plusanotherninetimes BUT that’s not important.” Billy grabbed Spencer’s wrist. “The point is I can hook you up.” Billy floats Spencer to the elevator and pushed the button to go down. “To my super special closet we go!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

                The room was dark and large with a huge mirror for a wall and thousands upon thousands of rows of clothing hung up in hangers reaching to heights too far to imagine. Spencer gazed up with awe actually impressed. He knew Billy kept plenty of clothes, but geez. Although, this does explain where he pulls his file of clothes out of. “Do you really need this many clothes?”

                “Of course.” Billy said with a stack of clothes in his arms. He was back in his normal clothes thinking that pink dress didn’t call out to who ‘Billy’ is. “Always need to be one step ahead of the seasons. One day it’s all slacks, you turn your head for one second, and BAM plungers are all the rage.”

“Why would you wear a plunger? That’s dumb”

Billy smirked as he got close to his cousin near the mirror. “That’s _just_ what they hope you’d think. Now what are you in the mood for?” He pulled out a black suit from the hubble that came with cat ears and a white tail. “Something sassy?” Then a black costume with a dictator hat and a walking stick. “Something chic?” Finally, a pink dress that came with a pink bubblegum texture hair was put in front of Spencer’s body. “Or something says, ‘this is who I am, mother…’”

                “Isn’t this _you’re_ costume?”

                “Nah. I realized my true beauty is my one true body and soul.” Ducking behind a mirror, Billy popped back out from the other side while Spencer lifts a gothic vampire outfit from the floor conveniently placed in the air. “I’m going out in my birthday suit!”

                “Birthday what?” Spencer looked away from his inspection to find Billy butt naked. Wide eyed, Spencer stared trying to process this information in his head. Something was missing on Billy that didn’t feel right. Once it sank in that the ghost of Billy Joe Cobra is naked in front of him, he shielded his eyes and covered the ‘naughty bits’ with his hands. “BILLY!”

                “I know, it’s a pretty good idea, right?” His hands were on his hips and he puffed out his chest proudly.

                “You insane in the membrane?! Put some clothes on, for crying out loud!”

                “Yeah, you’re right. Can’t mess up the costume before the actual event. Thanks for the tip, bro.” He ducked back behind the mirror.

                Spencer walked away trying to blink away the horrific image from his eyes still carrying the gothic vampire outfit in hand. It was black and white with a red tie and black ripped slacks. A droplet of ectoplasm oozed out the wig, but no one noticed. “That’s goanna take a few months of therapy to forget.” Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he checked to time, finding it’s nearly time for the party to start. “Oh no! The party starts in ten minutes!”

                “Don’t want your senorita waiting,” Billy replying. He quickly spun around Spencer to take off his clothes and put on the first thing Spencer was carrying. “If there’s _one_ lesson I learned back in the old days is to not keep a senorita waiting. She will make you regret it in all the wrong ways…..” Billy looked at the air which carried a film of those horrible memories.

                Spencer looked at himself in the mirror, feeling self-conscious. “Wait! I don’t want to go out as a vampire. That’s so—”

                “Bro, I am _not_ letting you be late because of your selective clothing issue.” He sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. “Such a fashionista.” They left the room and went outside through the garage. Billy plopped Spencer on his bike and commanded him to move forward. “Onward, bromosapien!”

                Spencer sighed. “Fine. I guess it looks alright on me—OW!” he screamed while covering his mouth with his hands.

                “What?”

                “I bit my lip.” Spencer licked his lips to check his oddly feeling teeth to find that his carnivore teeth have grown one or two inches. “What the heck?”

                “Eh, probably puberty.” Billy levitates on without him. After accepting the fact that his meat teeth have grown, Spencer pushed his pedals and followed after Billy.

                _Blood…_

It was a voice that wasn’t Spencer’s whispering in his head. He didn’t take too much into it though and thought maybe this costume is making him think of blood.

 

* * *

 

                “Hey, Billy.”

                “Yea, broski?”

                “Did you ever get a fear of the sun out of nowhere and a sudden desire for blood and acquiring a queen to rule beside you?”

                “It’s just puberty.”

                “Do you also get the sudden urge to talk in a Transylvanian accent?” he said in a Transylvanian accent.

                “It’s all part of grown up, Spencil case, you’re fine.” In the distance, the Wi-Fri’s openings streamed with multicolored lights and loud house club music that made the whole building bounce. “We’re here and we’re deer,” Billy said now in a reindeer costume.

                “What happened to the birthday suit?”

                “I thought that was too much for the world to handle. My face as it is is enough to faint a whole country. Now Christmas in Halloween is where it’s at! Look at my cute little tail,” Billy said wagging his behind having Spencer ignore him by not looking the direction of the buns. “Do you have the Christmas spirit in you, Spent. Nicholas?”

                “It’s hard enough getting in the _Halloween_ spirit, or having a spirit in general. I feel dead inside.”

                “Definitely puberty.”

                The doors burst open with a dancing Rajeev dressing up as Cim Cardash, a women who’s famous for reason’s people are not that concrete on. He shakes his hips side to and does the twist while cheering himself on. “Oh yeah. That’s right. It’s my birthday.” He spots Spencer and Billy on the side of the building while Spencer parks his bike. He greeted them with a “Yo!” and rushed over to them with a tackle. “Took you long enough to get here.”

Spencer suddenly felt fatigue, feeling a need to sit down and just…sit. He started to swivel as he stood in Rajeev’s arm. “Oooh…hey Rajeev. Sorry I’m…” The world spinning, he finally sat down on his bike again just to gain some composure. “Woah…”

“Hey, you feeling okay, man? You don’t look too good. And you’re skin seen tanner days.”

He was referring to Spencer’s now whiter than chalk skin and his dark, hallow eyes. “I’m good. Just tired all of a sudden.”

“Nothing a dance can’t fix.” Grabbing his wrist, he continued. “Let’s hike and Ike, brother!” and pulled him along inside.

Billy was left, gasping in shock. “This is a _dance_ party? Oh man! I can’t wear _this_ , they won’t let me play in any reindeer games!” He scurried away in a panic thinking of another outfit to wear for Halloween.

 

* * *

 

               

                Shanilla fixed her make up in the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She felt pretty in her Indian Queen attire. Her confidence boosted a little and she felt worthy of being noticed by Spencer. He’ll look at her in his fancy black suit and go, “Oh Shanilla, you look beautiful tonight.”

                And she would say, “You really think so?”

                And he would say, “Shall we dance?”

                And she would say, “What about Mallory?”

                And he would say, “Who’s Mallory?” and they’ll dance the night away under the full moon and share a blissful ki—

                “HEY, this’ll be perfect!” Billy whirled around Shanilla, switching their outfits. Billy checked his hips, shoulders, butt, and face in the mirror, commenting himself in unison, “Mm-hm, tots fabu, chic, and five-ever pret. Love it!” Billy ballet danced out the room with a huge grin on his face and a greater amount of confidence in himself than ever before. “Thanks Shanilla!”

                Shanilla looked down at herself, and gulped. Is this a reindeer costume? Christmas in Halloween is seriously degrading, especially in front of Spencer. She can’t go out like this! “Billy, wait—!” but before she could finish her call, a group of girls walked laughing in to fix their make-up or powder their nose or whatever it is girls do in the bathroom 5 times a day. Shanilla can’t be seen like this! What if word gets to Spencer? She’ll _die_ of embarrassment! Quick as a flash, she hopped inside one of the stales and sat on the toilet, looking through the lacuna of the stale to see Mallory (zombie nurse) and Lolo (Frankenstein’s Wife).

                Lolo entered saying, “I just can’t believe you’d _consider_ dating that Dork-a-tron 9000!”

                “He’s been very persistent. I thought ‘why not’.”

                “Sounds to me like you’re kindness got the better of you again, Mallory. You have to learn how to say no, even if they are pitiful losers like Spencer.”

                “It’s not that I didn’t _want_ to—”

                “No, no.” Lolo held up a finger. “Losers need to know their place on the food chain.” She smirked. “And I got just the thing prepared for that.” She snatched her phone out her black white purse. “This was supposed to be for Rajeev, but I can change one or two things. Meh, what the heck, I’ll do both. Kill two dorks with one file. Look at this.” Mallory, Lolo, as well as Shanilla, saw the picture of Lolo’s plan illumining from her phone. Lolo discreetly whispered its contents to Mallory while Shanilla silently gasped.

                “Isn’t that a little harsh?”

                “Calm down. This’ll be nothing more than a story to laugh at in college. It’s not a big deal.”

                “If you say so.”

                _I have to warn Spencer!_ Shanilla thought, a courage to disregard the opinions of other taking control of her rising body.

                “Oh, did you see Shanilla’s outfit?”

                “No, not yet.”

                “She looks pretty.”

                “Oh really? I was ready to snap a photo of the three dorakateers when I see them and totally dispect their costumes. I’ll take your word for it, but if she comes in in anything other than super chic, I’m sending it to every website I know and then some to ruin her life.”

                Shanilla sat down.

                “Now go out and do your part,” Lolo shooed Mallory away. “I need to reapply my make-up.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a stick of black lipstick and glides it on her lips 34 times without skipping a beat.

                _Okay_ , Shanilla said in her self-pep talk, _you’re ticket to Embarrassment Town is here with you in the bathroom and you’re in a reindeer suit on Halloween. No big deal. I just have to wait until she leaves, right?_

 

 

* * *

 

                The party was going great. Good music filled the dance floor, the group was huge, everyone was participating and having a great time, food and drinks were delish, and the night was probably the best of their lives. Rajeev couldn’t find Lolo yet, so he danced besides Spencer, who was as stiff as wood as he stood. Spencer’s incurs were now metaphorically the size of a walrus and his skin was whiter than white. Something about his life force made him feel drained and depressed, like he shouldn’t do life anymore. Not living was the way to go. Plus he was so _hungry_ , but nothing he ate satisfied him one bit. He dares to say he ate half of the table, but it wasn’t enough. He needed something else in his system. Something…red…and juicy…. He licked his lips as he pictured the thick red substance oozing into his mouth, but he could tell what it was. Was it berry jam? Or maybe fruit punch?

No. This red craving was thicker.

                Something from the heart...

                Rajeev, naturally concerned for his bro, poked him on the shoulder when Spencer was being unresponsive. Spencer swayed from side to side, but was unphased by the gesture. “Dude?”

                “Hungry….” Spencer growled. He gazed at his friend’s neck, veins pulsing behind the thin layer of skin that covered it. A sudden urge…no… _desire_ to bite Rajeev’s neck to get to those veins came to him and he growled like a tiger.

                “Seriously? You nearly ate the whole snack bar.” Shrugging, Rajeev dug in his pocket while Spencer tip toed to him in an intimidating matter. When Spencer hovered over him with his mouth big and large ready to feast, Rajeev pulled out some garlic bread from his back and handed him some, “You can have some of this is you want it.” When Spencer sniffed the bread presented in his face, herejected it, or rather hissed at it retreated dramatically to a dark corner in the party flawing his cape in the air as he left.

That cape was never there before, but who are we to question.

“Weird. He’s acting a little funny today.”

“Geez, that kid,” Billy said appearing off the floor boards, “I get he’s going through some mood swings or whatever, but he don’t have to be such a premodana about it. I mean, get over yourself, man.”

Looking at Billy for a moment, he squinted his eyes once he saw his Indian princess costume. He vaguely remembered seeing something like that in his sister’s room, but he doesn’t believe in that memory because his sister would never put on something like that on dad’s watch. “Hey, that costume looks familiar…Did I see it in a store somewhere?”

“What? Unoriginality!?” Billy’s been known his whole life to be one step ahead of the fashion magazine. No one _ever_ thinks of Billy’s outfits as something they’ve seen before. “That’ll ruin my street cred!” Billy floats away again to search for a new outfit.

In the distance there was screaming from a random girl in a nurse’s costume. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was about to find Spencer sucking on her neck, teeth inside her veins, and reenacting a scene from the oldest of the old Dracula movies when the girl looks so helpless and the guy looks so parasite-y. The girl in the nurse’s costume fell on the ground, motionless and deeply in shock. She felt a powerful case of paralysis, immobile, and she looked close to dead. Spencer jerks his head back, face directed towards the sky, a toothy grin that makes your skin crawl marked on his intimidating face, satisfied. His sharp tongue glides across his pointed teeth, licking away the excess life blood off his lips and teeth. Afterwards, he lets out a sigh, finally figuring out what he needed in life all this time.

Blood…

A glare of red flashes on his eyeballs and the full moon shone on him. The DJ switches the music to something dramatic as Spencer tilts his head down, slowly, and turned his body towards the crowd of baffelers. An evil grin grew on his lips, showing his extended sharp teeth. “Hungry,” he hissed as a cloud of cold vapor slipped out his lips.

Naturally, everyone attempted to get the woo-hoo out of there.

“How’s it going bros!” shouts Billy phasing through the Wi-Fri entrance. He had a green set of headphones, a regular T-shirt and jeans, and a stubbly beard on. He made sure to show some lip and hip as he said, “My name is-” squeaky voice “- _Billy Joe_ , and welcome to the best party of your life!” He puckered his lips in confusion when teens were rushing out the door by the hundreds, passing right through him. What this? Is he being unnoticed? Is his super fabulous self being unnoticed to the public? He was offended. _Astounded_! He demanded _lawyers_! “What is this malarkey?!” he said clenching his fist. He worked a good 2 minutes on his makeup and he demanded praise right this minute! “I worked hard on this fitter! I demand to be washing up in a shower of compliments!

“You look _delicious_ …”

Billy giggled. “I know.” He flipped his hair oblivious to Spencer being right behind him. “I do my best to please the sore eye—”

Suddenly, Billy’s neck stung in to close places. His eyes expanded, pupils dilated, and breath taken. Bones shivering (if he had any), Billy slowly and choppily turned his head to the side of pain to see his bro sinking his teeth into his neck and sucking out ectoplasm. When Billy screamed, Spencer pulled him down to the floor. Billy flung arms in protest, screaming like a feminine toddler. He kicked and punched the air as Spencer drank his disgusting fill. He couldn’t take it anymore and retreated, spitting what he drank back in Billy’s face, repugnant. “You taste like dishwater,” he commented with a nasty edge. Worst judgment he ever made on something yummy, (so far anyway). Billy was misleading because of his slender neck and tempting opportunity to strike.

Just then, a small voice in the back of his mind told him that he just drank the blood of his best friend, but that voiced was hushed by another. It was diabolic and hostile, far more persuasive than his good conscience. He’s been filling Spencer’s mind with thoughts of and convincing him of desires for blood and destruction, getting louder and louder, overshadowing any good morals Spencer had at first. Spencer didn’t know where it was coming from, but, oh, it felt so _good_ to listen. That first drank he had brought nothing the best shivers of delight through his whole body. Ignoring the temptation is like ignoring a freshly sliced cake with no one’s name it.

“Hungry,” Spencer growled again, that same glare of red passing through his eyes. He needed more blood. He was starving for something good. Ignoring Billy’s complaints on the taste of his blood, Spencer sniffed the air, smelling out for more victims.

The back room had his friend Rajeev in it.

The girl’s bathroom had a girl in it. Spencer could hear her talking to herself. _When’s that sheva going to get here_ , It said.

“Food.” Spencer smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

“When’s that sheva going to get here?” Lolo tapped her heel on the floor, impatiently. “It’s been, like, forever since she left. And why is the room so quiet.” The music went super dramatic and then shut off out of nowhere for no reason. What was Mallory doing out there?

Shanilla sat in the stale, having this powerful urge to use the toilet. She didn’t want to, since Lolo was right there and could hear her use the bathroom. But she really, _really_ had to go! _Leave already_. She crossed her legs in two twist and bit her bottom lip. She whimpered sofetly and squints her eyes. Why doesn’t this woman making like a meeping tree? WHY?

Shanilla heard the door creak opened, a sign that someone is entering. To take a peek at who it was, she peered at the stale’s opening, slightly seeing Lolo stare at the entrance in confusion. “Spencer? What are _you_ doing here, creep?” She too two or three steps back. “Get out of here. This is the _girl’s_ bathroom.” A black shadow pasted Shanilla’s view. “What are you doing? Get away from me!” Her voice was demonstrating more and more of a tremor. “Stop!” Those were her last words before her blood curdling screams mixed with ludicrous amounts of hissing filled the room. Shanilla froze in place, fear filling her body and mind and making her body tremble and heart speed up. She could only see but so much through the crack on her stale, which is the second one closest to the door. She couldn’t see what was at the end of the bathroom, and she was very curious as to why Lolo was as silent as the calm before the storm. All she could hear was the breaths of the devil.

The black figure who Lolo called Spencer walks over to one of the mirrors, his black cape slithering behind. He stared into the mirror that had no one looking back at him to say hello. He touched the glass, missing who he once was for just a slight second before he sniffed the air. “I smell a creature…” he hissed with a grin.

Shanilla knew that voice more than anyone in the world, even if it did have a sudden Transylvanian accent, but she refused to believe who it was.

Spencer turns about face, right to the stale where Shanilla was. She was in the far back of the toilet, feet high and out of view. She knew Spencer as one of her great friends who would never hurt a living soul if he could help it. She knew that in her heart unconsciously. So backed up here in the stale trying to stay out of Spencer’s view for the reasons that she feel in danger was something alien to her. Her mind is repelled and she denies this whole matter, thinking it to be some sick dream. Even so, her heart was still pounding, and it could be heard in her ears. She could feel Spencer 2 inches away from the door, a harsh rush of coldness went down her spine as he checked the crack with his glowing red eyes for any—

Spencer jerked his head back, getting a big whiff from the air. “Kleet…” Grabbing his cape, he left the premises in less than a second. The door creaked opened and slammed shut. The room was so silent you can hear a pin drop on a pillow.

If Shanilla had to go to the bathroom before, she didn’t now.

Shanilla didn’t notice how much she was shivering until now. A leaf would praise her efforts. Daring to let her feet touch the ground, she finally got herself out of the stall. She looked to her left, and places her hove covered hands over mouth to hide her shriek.

Lolo lay motionless on the ground, mouth a gap, eyes opened wide for the world to see. She looked drained from everything that defines living, especially on her skin which was so white she could be seen in the dark. Two red dots where on her neck, marking a puncture. Shanilla was speechless. This was a girl she went to school with, no matter how mean she was. This girl was a factor in Shanilla’s life that she grew accustomed to. She was a 14 year old girl named Lolo Calorie from the same school Shanilla goes to.

Shanilla took a step back, then another two, still staring at Lolo. Finally, she was able to force herself to turn towards the bathroom’s exit and run like the wind, the bells on her reindeer costume chiming and tears streaming down her face.

 

 

To Be Continued....


End file.
